Alphas Can't Mate Omegas
by LunarMoonWater
Summary: The Alpha declines his mate at the age of thirteen because she was an Omega. After that she left... And comes back three years later better than before. This is the story of what happens when she comes back... as an Alpha! *Co-written by Vamplove123* *Being Edited*
1. Character Introductions

**Okay guys and gals! So I'm here with my first story called ****_Alphas Can't Mate Omegas. _****Just so you're wondering, this is a werewolf story and mate means a wolf's husband or wife. Cheesy much? Yeah, well, suck it up. So... basic plot Alpha and Omega are best friends and their parents don't approve. When they reached the age of 13, the Alpha found out he was mated to his best friend who is now ugly and was also the Omega(you'll understand why) and so the boy rejects her. This is the story of what happened next. Okay maybe besides the prologue, you get my drift. So here is the character page! Yeah~! BTW, everyone is a different type of werewolf and so whatever the type is, you get specific powers to match, for example, Zander is a Litra werewolf.**

**_Pack Lunar_**

**Alphas**

**Zander Robbins- **He is a very cocky Alpha and the ladies man. Zander can woe any girl. He has brown hair, brown eyes, the "chiseled features of a god". Has the best grades in his grade. Prefers to wear flannel shirts, skinny jeans, sneaker, and combat boots. Loves music and is a singer songwriter. Zander plays electric guitar, ukulele, and key-tar. He is next in line for Alpha Male of the pack. Zander is a Litra werewolf, a werewolf of Light and Astronomical things, which allow his werewolf's fur to be white with some tattoos of blonde fur. Zander found out his mate was his childhood friend at the age of 13 and decided that she wasn't worthy enough be his mate, thus ending their friendship. Zander is still single and moves from lady to lady because his _official_ mate left him 3 years ago. Zander's current girlfriend is Molly Garfunkel.

**Max Robbins- **Zander's father and current Alpha Male of Pack Lunar. Runs a tight shift in the pack, but is also fun and caring (as well as a big prankster). Max is the same as his son, a Litra werewolf. Max didn't like the fact that Zander was once friend with an Omega, but is now over that mishap. Max is married to Lulu Robbins.

**Lulu Robbins- **Zander's mother and current Alpha Female of the Pack Lunar. Is sweet to everyone, but can still threaten people with a genuine smile on her face. Loves music since she is a Harmisc werewolf, a wolf of Harmony and Music, also her werewolf's color is a relaxing purple with tints of blue.

**Molly Garfunkel- **Zander's current girlfriend, and not to mention, a real snob. Queen of the Perfs who only cares about the social ladder and clothing. Is a Sociad werewolf, a werewolf of Socialness and Greed, which is why her fur is a pink and red.

**Grace King- **Molly's second in command for the Perfs. Grace is a smart, nerdy, and completely sweet girl, but has to pretend like she an air-headed girl 'cause Molly says that guys fall for girls like that. Grace is a Swerdy werewolf, a werewolf of Nerdiness and Sweetness. Grace's fur is pink and light purple. Has a one-sided love for Nelson.

**Omegas**

**Stevie Baskara- **Last seen as a nerdy little girl with her brown pigtails in braids. As well as, braces, thick glasses, flat-chested, geeky, and weak. Loves music, but can't sing and can't play any instrument. No one truly knows what her wolf was because she wasn't there at the 'Coming of Age' ceremony when everyone who turns 14 finally gets to know what elements they got as a werewolf. Stevie was happy when she found out that Zander was her mate, but cried waterfalls when he rejected her. One week after Zander rejected her, she left and never came back...

**Kevin Reed- **Stevie's other childhood friend that misses her dearly. Kevin can play the drums and rap. He's also _loves _video games which is what put him down in the Omega's Section. His werewolf is the Beatp, a werewolf of Beats and Rap, his fur is blue and yellow. Stores a secret crush on Kacey.

**Kacey Simon- **Stevie's only childhood friend that's a girl. Kacey sings very well, she was also kicked out of the Perfs for harboring a secret crush on someone and not telling Molly. Kacey cares a lot about clothing, but pass that she is actually nice and would do anything for a friend. Kacey's werewolf is Cloice, a werewolf of Clothing and Voice, her fur is purple and magenta. Is growing close to Kevin...

**Nelson Baxter-** Kevin's bestest friend and shares the same love for video games. Nelson also plays the keyboard. He is a very shy and caring friend, he's also good with technology. Nelson is also friend with Zander, just not out in public. His werewolf is the Tecames, a werewolf of Technology and Games, his fur is Green and Blue. He likes Grace, but she's an Alpha.

**And so that concludes our character introduction! Who's excited for How to Rock Cee Lo special? I know I am! So if I don't get 5 reviews that say that I should continue the story then I'm gonna try a new story line. Yeah... Sorry... I just like really mean and constructive criticism. Like it? Hate it? Review! Don't be shy! I won't kill you! I don't even know where you live! Follow me on twitter SupahClassyCat**


	2. Prologue Part One

**While I was debating if I should write it or not, I looked at my reviews and was surprised that I got that much reviews, so here you are! You may have not noticed, but I tweaked some things in the character intro. Enough about that read the part one of the prologue! **

**Prologue-Part 1**

Nine year old Zander was running down the street with his Alpha friends, when he saw the only rundown building of his pack. Zander never knew why his father, the Alpha Male of the pack, never destroyed it. It was useless in all ways.

"I dare you to go in Zander!" Kyle, one of Zander's friends, shouted. "Unless your too much of a chicken and I should be the next true Alpha Male!"

"I'm not a chicken and I'll prove myself anywhere, anytime!" Zander shouted proudly.

"Well then? What are you waiting for?" Kyle snared.

Zander, who never let his pride get hurt, dived headfirst towards the 'haunted' house. The door itself creaked when it was open and was left with on hinge, but once he was inside Zander started to look around, trying to forget how erie the house's aura was. Everywhere he turned, there was either spider-webs, trash on the floor, broken boards. Zander could've gone all day with that list, but a certain question popped into his mind.

"What is this place?" Zander thought aloud. Suddenly, Zander heard another door open, followed by the sound of footsteps. Click, clack, click, clack.

"Hello intruder. **(A/N: try to understand why I chose that word)** How kind of you to drop by the 'haunted house' where Omegas have to stay because you Alpha's care too much about everything, _except _us and so called 'financial problems'." Zander carefully pinpointed the source of the sound and turned around to see a girl with short and dark brown pigtails, glasses, and braces. This caused Zander to grimace.

"What?" The girl questioned because of Zander's reaction. "You don't like how I look? Oh yeah! 'Cause your a dumb freakin' Alpha who is a snotty, stuck up, brat! Well, I'm not sorry that I don't have hair products or make-up or even the fact that I'm an Omega."

"Thanks for that wonderful assumption and let me introduce myself," Zander said trying to regain his composure and his newly hurt pride while also trying to recover from shock. "I am Zander Robbins, next Alpha Male of the Pack Lunar and you are?" Zander, who was expecting the girl to be polite to him and apologize after finding out who he was, started to get cocky and began looking down on her.

"You wanna know who I am? My name is Stevie Baskara and you know what else?" Stevie said with a forced smile on her face, "I'm also someone who, DOESN'T. GIVE. A. DAMN." Stevie's expression getting scarier and scarier by the minute. The fact that the room had no lighting at all didn't help. The tone of Stevie's voice startled Zander for in his life, he was always praised and never apologized to no one, they always apologized to Zander even if it wasn't their fault.

"Excuse me?" Zander said while recovering from shock, "But where's my apology? You spoke very rudely to your next Alpha Male, and I demand an apology, right this instant!"

"Oh! Of course your Majesty. I'll surely apologize to you." Stevie said smiling genuinely. This brought a smirk on Zander's face. "After I beat the living crap out of you, then I'd gladly apologize!" **(A/N: Ooh! Burn!) **And that destroyed Zander pride. Yup. It's official. The great Zander Robbins has _officially _lost his pride.

"Now I hate to do this, but..." Stevie started, "There's the door so GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Zander was now frustrated that he let an Omega push him around. However, he did begin to head out of the door. Before leaving completely he turned around and said to Stevie, "Watch Stevie. I will make your life living hell. Just watch." With that he left the Omega house.

And so Stevie and Zander became enemies.

**Thank you everyone for reading this fanfic. I know it's not the best but thank you. Sorry for the short chapter. I was always a writer who hated work but, whatevs. Thank you to hoaluvpatrome567 for supporting me through PM's. Well, next chapter will be tomorrow morning. See ya then!**

**P.S. I 'm gonna have songs later in the chapters so send in some request I'll try and put most of it in the story!**


	3. A Really Long Prologue Part Two For Me

**Still new at this but, thanks for all the support and reviews! This really means a lot to me because first I was your regular Zevie obsessed girl and now I'm writing a Zevie fanfic with you guys supporting me! Thank you. I truly mean it. Well, here's part two of the prologue!**

**Prologue-Part 2**

Thirteen year old Stevie Baskara walked through the halls of the school with laughter on each side of her. You may ask how did this happen to a girl like her? Well a girl like her was the ugliest there was. Pimples, braces, glasses, her sense of fashion, being an Omega, anything a typical werewolf girl didn't want she had. It definitely had more effect when word got around to the girls that Stevie insulted _The Great Zander Robbins _a.k.a the next Alpha Male, because after that, Stevie kept coming home with bruises, cuts, and scars. Simply to say it, Stevie's life was living hell.

Stevie hated the life of a pack. The pack never helped the Omegas, but the Omegas always helped them. Stevie's only two friends were Kacey Simon and Kevin Reed. Stevie knew that both friends had crushes on each other, but was too scared to admit it.

Stevie ran. She ran to a place where she can be herself and no one will ever be able to judge her. The one place no one would ever be able to find her. The forest.

And so, Stevie rested on a rock where she watched the stars. It was cheesy, but Stevie felt a connection to them. Everything was going so great until she detected Zander covering her up with his shadow.

"What's the loser doing in a place like this?" Zander question in an oh so polite way.

"None of your business." Stevie replied curtly.

"Oh, is the tough Omega girl at school all a facade and you're actually a sappy little girl who wants to find her dream prince. Who she models after someone called Zander Robbins?" Zander teased with his cockiness kickin' in at the end.

Stevie got off the rock she was 'star watching' on and went right ahead to push Zander out of the way. "Get away from me." was the mumble that came from her mouth. Suddenly, at that moment, when Zander and Stevie's skin made contact, a meaning came into their heads. It wasn't as clear as black and white, but it did get the message through. This also gave both werewolves enough time to process the information. With all the commotion going on in their minds, they were still able to say this question at the same time.

"I'm mated to you?!"

**~Zevie~**

**I would've stopped here, but then I realized that I keep writing short chapters and that my story has shorter chapters and less words than all of the Zevie fanfics out there so I decided to keep continuing the prologue.**

**~Zevie~**

Zander suddenly had a brain rush.

"No. This is not possible. Me. The great Zander Robbins can not be mated to someone like you. I will not, ever accept someone like you as my mate! Get away from me! Go to some stupid little corner in the world and DIE! Whatever you do just don't go near me!"

Stevie's head was facing the grass below her foot. Not once did she move her head from that position. A shadow covered her face. It was almost sad. Zander could've thought she was crying. However, he pushed that thought aside. Stevie Baskara, the badass Omega who always slams people who get in her way, won't cry because of this measly thing about mating.

"Hey Loserberry! Didn't you hear me?" Zander said as he shakes Stevie Baskara trying to get her to her senses. Once Zander saw Stevie's face, was instantly weighed down by guilt. Stevie Baskara, the only girl who ever made fun of Zander Robbins, the person who never took anyone's pity, the girl who's emotions hardly ever showed, was crying.

"Y-y-yes." Stevie said barely letting out a whisper.

"Speak louder!" Zander demanded, although he still had the gentleness in his voice. Zander sure didn't know what was coming next.

"I said I can hear you!" Stevie shouted. "I can hear you perfectly fine! But do you know what's not? The fact that you don't care about how anyone feels! The fact that you're too full of yourself! The fact that when we were both ten, you used to tease me! The-the fact that when I got home I always cried myself to sleep! The fact that I'm your mate." Stevie said all this while pounding on Zander's chest. "The only good thing I ever got out of knowing you," Stevie continued, "is that I learned that this world has guys like you in it. I'll always be on the look out for other 'Zander's in the world." Stevie started to pull away.

"Remember these words and listen to them carefully," Stevie started walking towards while still having part of her face, face Zander. "You will regret not making me your mate. I don't want power, lust, or anything like that, I just wanted a mate that loves me. So now watch me Zander. Watch me grow up better than you. I will surpass you one day and you'll regret everything that happened when I first met you until now. Good-bye Zander. And remember these words."

By the time Stevie said the last word, she was gone and off to the woods. Only leaving behind a pair of glasses.

On Monday, Zander expected Stevie to come to school so he can apologize and then make fun of her over and over again. Zander waited all day, and the next day as well. What he didn't know was by then, Stevie was long gone.

**This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote in, most likely, my whole life! I hoped you liked it! The prologue's a little Angst-y but there shall be more Humor in later chapters. So how did you like this chapter? Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I had this long line of homework to be done and the day before that I was forced to go to the beach. And so here I am writing this little fanfic in 3:32 AM. I never did sleep well in the night. So here you go! I hope you like it! **

**P.S. Still recruiting song recommendations for later chapters!**


	4. The Long Awaited Chapter One

**So thank you about giving me so much happiness by reviewing. My little story already has 25 reviews. To me, that's a lot. I've been reading stories and realized I forgot something. So here's the next (short) chapter of ****_Alphas Can't Mate Omegas._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock, the characters within them, and pretty much anything else that you can find as a disclaimer. However, I do own the main plot.**

**{Yes! I finally got it down! Whoo!}**

**~The Long Awaited Chapter One~**

16 year-old Zander was walking down the hallways of Brewster High with total and utter confidence. Why you may ask? It was because in a few short years, he would be the one and only Alpha Male of Pack Lunar. And it was at this age when Alpha Males began looking for their females. So, non-coincidencely, girls from the age of 14 to 16 began throwing themselves at Zander. He, being a ladies man had good looks and was cocky, dated pretty much every girl that was out there. His current girlfriend is Molly Garfunkel, the queen bee at Brewster High. No one had ever turned down Zander Robbins, his werewolf form, magic, and good looks, make it hard to turn down. But it's also why this particular day was special.

Home room had just started when Zander walked in. Unlike the ordinary sound of snores and pencils scratching paper, someone was the main focus on today's gossip.

"Did you hear?"

"I know can you believe it?"

"Why would Max do that?"

Zander saw his friend, Kyle, who was sitting on the desk talking with the rest of the Alphas.

"Kyle!" Zander shouted. Kyle turned his head, got off the desk, and started walking towards Zander.

"Hey man! What's up?" Came Kyle's reply.

"Who is everyone gossiping about?" Zander questioned. This brought quite a shock on Kyle.

"You mean the old man didn't tell you?" Kyle said having a tsk-tsk look. Zander shook his head "no" as a reply.

"I thought Max told you everything. But here's the deal. Apparently there's a new Omega in town and your father, being the Alpha Male, will introduce her this afternoon." Kyle continued.

"What?!" Zander screamed, causing some students to stare at him curiously. But being the great Zander, people stared at him most of the time so after they finished staring at him _curiously_, they went back to staring at him _admiringly_. Zander loved the attention from everybody, but sometimes it got a little creepy.

"I know right?" Kyle blabbed on, "I mean, come on, why and how does an Omega get to come so easily into our pack? This is one of the strongest packs out there."

"Really?" Zander questioned causing Kyle to tilt his head. "The relationship between my father and I may be severed forever and you're caring about one measly Omega? You know what? Forget. I'll talk to my dad later. Let's head off to our next class."

~Time Skip~

Zander slammed the door open.

"Why didn't you tell me? What is the meaning of all this?" Zander growled while advancing towards the desk of his father's.

"Well," Max began, "I thought it would be a very good surprise to tell you. But news travels very fast in your school. Go put on your new flannel shirts and prep up better than usual."

"Because?" Zander nagged.

"Because," Max said at a slow tempo, "We're gonna go meet your new mate." With that Max turned around, leaving a dumbfounded werewolf in his study.

**~Zevie~**

**Hey, Hey, Hey! What's up? Happy Birthday Lulu Antariksa! Today is Lulu Antariksa's birthday so I decided to write a little bit more than usual. Like it so far? If not then close the tab, really not that hard. If you are ****_not _****a hater, than THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS REALLY CRAPPY STORY MADE A LITTLE KID! And no I will not tell you my age.**

**~Zevie~**

Zander was standing on the stage with his dad getting ready to announce the arrival of the new girl. This could seriously ruin what Zander has earned in his whole career of being a ladies man.

"Why did you choose the new werewolf, nonetheless an Omega?" Zander whispered.

"I chose her because I thought she'd be a good choice for you." Max calmly replied.

"Why?" Zander asked again.

"Just watch." Max said with a tone of annoyance to be heard in his voice. Then Max went up to center stage to greet everyone.

"Hello fellow werewolves. We are here this wonderful evening to honor our new pack member. She used to be our very own until everyone here forced her out of the pack." Max looked straight at Zander then looked at everyone else again. "Now give it up for our newest piece of the family!"

"I _was_ the girl the girl that everyone picked on, I _was_ the girl that nobody cared about, I _was_ the who always did as she was told." The voice of a girl came from behind the curtain. When the curtain lifted, there stood the girl that Zander never thought he'd see again, but the past has come to haunt him.

"I_ was _the lowest of the low, I _was_ the Omega of the Omegas, I _was_ Zander Robbins' mate, but now I'm back and better than ever. So my name is ..."

Zander said, "Stevie Baskara."

**Cliff Hanger! Not really but ... So how do you like it? Not bad for a crappy story eh? Well, Favorite, Review and do Whatever you want to do! Second longest chapter. Not bad. Not bad at all. Still have to do the other half of my homework.**

**P.S. Songs are still welcome!**


	5. The Chapter of Making Two Mistakes

**I saw that for this story, I almost have 1000 views! I am so happy! I can't believe for the whole day I couldn't write this chapter so now I'm doing it at 1:00 AM. My sister came so my whole day was spent ****_without internet!_**** I thought that I died halfway through the day.**

**AriZevie4EVER: First off, great name, but its kinda hard to remember... making you awesomer! Second, thank you for saying that I am awesome too. I decided that I'm not gonna tell you how old I am but here's a hint. My summer homework is for beginning middle school.**

**DazzlingMoon20: Girl, you make me feel bedazzled! The songs I actually need are mostly like "I'm so over you" and "I want you back" and "here I am better than you" or "in your face" songs. One thing I don't want you to do is go over the internet and go to every single song about break-up. Don't do that. Give me a song that has a "Zevie" vibe to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock, the characters within them, and pretty much anything else that you can find as a disclaimer, in this case the song "She's So Gone" by Naomi Scott. However, I do own the main plot.**

**I now present to you, Chapter Two!**

**The ****_Chapter_**** of Having ****_Two_**** Mistakes**

A girl wearing a old 80's t-shirt, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and aviator glasses said the five words Zander never wanted to hear together.

"My name is Stevie Baskara."

Zander was covering his hand were covering his ears. Zander was having a _huge _mental breakdown. _This can not be her_ he thought. _Maybe it is just a coincidence, there could be another Pack Lunar, Stevie Baskara could be a very popular name, Zander Robbins _is_ a popular name._ Oh who was he kidding. This was the same Stevie Baskara he turned down because of her looks. The old Stevie had braces, glasses, pimples, and was flat-chested. On the other hand, the new Stevie has no braces, no glasses, acne-free, and this Stevie also had a chest to show off.

"You might remember me from middle school." Stevie continued, "I was the tough Stevie Baskara, the tough, yet, the Omega Stevie Baskara. Well, I made I promise to my mate, Zander Robbins, a.k.a the next Alpha Male, that when I come back I 'd be stronger, faster, and better than before." Stevie turned and walked up to Zander.

"Hey baby. What's up?" Zander said while having his arm hug Stevie's hip. Stevie quickly tugged away.

"Zander Robbins," Stevie said through a microphone, "I promised Alpha Male of the pack, Max Robbins, that I will become your mate and forget all the things you ever said or did to me."

Zander couldn't believe it, no way was he gonna believe that Stevie was going to willingly become his mate without a catch to the promise.

"However, of course, I will duel you in three months from now. If you beat me in all four rounds of combat, academics, music, and magestry **(A/N: Magics)**, then I will become your mate. If you fail to defeat me, I have the right to takeover the pack and your family shall be banished."

And there's the catch.

"This last part I wanted to tell you myself. _Both_ of your parents approved this message" Stevie finished with a smirk.

Zander turned around to see find his parents looking ashamed and sorry. Zander walked up to his parents and asked them, "Do you even know how strong she is?"

Max said with his head up, "She's stronger than most females but not as strong as you and your buddy Kyle."

Zander then heard Stevie on stage saying that she was going to demonstrate her strength. He walked into the auditorium and saw that she picked Kyle as her partner in mortal combat. _She's gonna have a cracked bone or something, hope she doesn't mind having a cracked nail! _Zander thought. Boy, was he wrong. Within a matter of minutes (or flashes), Kyle was beaten into pulp and needed emergency care. Once the healing werewolves came and fixed him up, Kyle started looking at Stevie with a pale expression as if she was a ghost.

Next up was academics. And that went by so fast, it took only one minute to finish the 734 questions given by the smartest wolf ever. Stevie was looking bored while the pack members were shocked.

Soon they were on the subject of music. Stevie's competitor was Zander's very own mother, Lulu Robbins.

"Don't worry," Stevie assured, " When you're exiled, I'll give you enough food to last for _a_ _week"_

"Don't get so cocky young one. There is still much you don't understand about the art of music." Lulu said back.

"It's on"

**I know this was a really short and crappy chapter. Well, it was just a filler. What do you think will happen next? Review it and write down your ideas so that I may change the ending before I finish writing it. **

**P.S. Songs still accepted! **


	6. The Chapter with Three Songs

**Why?!** **I am so sorry that I didn't update earlier when I wish I could've! Trust me, writer's block didn't help anything at all. Well, here's a probably short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock, the characters within them, and pretty much anything else that you can find as a disclaimer, in this case the song "Potential Break-Up Song" by Aly and Aj and "Put Your Hearts Up" by Ariana Grande and "Somebody That I Used to Know" by Gotye. However, I do own the main plot.**

**Sorry about that mishap in the other chapter with the other song. I was going to use that but then changed my mind.**

**Not to show-off or anything, but I wrote all this on my dad's, well mainly my, IPad. I feel so accomplished.** **By the way, do you see what I do with my chapter titles?**

**The ****_Chapter_**** with ****_Three_**** Songs**

"It's on."

Stevie kept glancing at Zander's face because the shock and confusion on his face brought her happiness. Max came up on stage to announce the rules of the round.

"Each wolf chooses an instrument to play and sings an original song. My wife, Lulu, a Harmsic wolf will begin first." Max then walked towards Stevie and said, "This is the one round in which you will lose. Everyone knows it. Look at the audience." Stevie turned her head and saw the crowd snickering and having their doubt's that Stevie would win. _Think again fellas_ Stevie thought.

Lulu walked up on stage and picked up an acoustic guitar. "Hey darlings! **(A/N: I just had to put that there.)** I'm going to sing an original song called 'Put Your Hearts Up'. Well, here it goes!

_"Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world_

_You think you're so small_

_Like you're itty bitty._

_Just one match in the lights of the city_

_Walking by strangers on the side of the street_

_Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like_

_You think you're never gonna make your mark_

_Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like_

_Out of sight, out of mind, like, like_

_It's just a waste of time,_

_Like, like, like_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_If we give a little love_

_Maybe we can change the world_

_I said_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_Sing it if you're with me_

_All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)_

_Wish in a well shooting star in the sky_

_We can do anything if we try_

_Can't resurrect Ghandi, resurrect king_

_But if we put our heads together_

_We can do anything like_

_You don't have to be a billionaire_

_You don't have to have much to show how much you care_

_Like give a wink, give a kiss_

_Like give a little happiness_

_Like like like_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_If we give a little love_

_Maybe we can change the world (change the world)_

_I said_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_Sing it if you're with me_

_All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (yeah)_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_

_Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_

_Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_

_Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_

_Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_If we give a little love_

_Maybe we can change the world (change the world)_

_I said_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_Sing it if you're with me_

_All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah"_

When Lulu finished, she got a standing ovation from everyone. _Well, she is a Harmsic werewolf,_ Stevie thought, _What else should I have expected?_

"Next up," Max announced through a fake smile, "Is Stevie Baskara!" Stevie got up on stage and picked up an electric guitar.

"This song is dedicated to my ex-mate, Zander Robbins. Here's my song, Potential Break-Up Song!" Once Stevie played the first chord everyone's jaw dropped. Stevie smirked at the reaction.

_"It took too long_

_It took too long_

_It took too long for you to call back_

_And normally I would just forget that_

_Except for the fact it was my birthday_

_My stupid birthday_

_I played along_

_I played along_

_I played along_

_Rolled right off my back_

_But obviously my armor was cracked_

_What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?_

_Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see_

_What he has until she leaves_

_Don't let me go_

_Cause without me, you know you're lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me_

_We got along_

_We got along_

_We got along until you did that_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that?_

_Let me repeat that_

_I want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box_

_I don't care just drop it off_

_I won't be home_

_Cause without me, you know you're lost_

_Minus you I'm better off_

_Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Living for me_

_You can try, you can try_

_You know I know it'd be a lie_

_Without me you're gonna die_

_So you better think clearly, clearly_

_Before you nearly, nearly_

_Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly_

_C'mon_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me_

_This is the potential make-up song_

_Please just admit you're wrong_

_Which will it be?_

_Which will it be?"_

No one clapped. Well, who would when you heard someone better than the best? It was like Usain Bolt, the fastest man alive, losing to the USA **(A/N: This did actually happen, I'm pretty sure, I think, Okay now I'm not sure.)**

"I guess that's a tie then?" Stevie said through the microphone towards Max.

"Y-Y-Yes, apparently so." Max stuttered.

"Good." Stevie said turned her head back to the audience. Stevie basked in the disbelief like a snake basked in the sun.

"Excuse me?" Was all Stevie heard. She turned to see her long-time friend, Kacey Simon.

"Hello Kacey. It's been a long time since we last saw each other. Hasn't it?" Stevie said calmly.

"Oh My Gosh! Where have you been? Kevin and I missed you so much we almost thought you died!" Kacey broke out screaming and hugging ferociously at the same time.

"Um... Kacey? You realize that this is a stage with around a hundred eyes on us?" Stevie said uncomfortably.

"Oh..." Kacey suddenly realized, she then turned to the crowd, smiled awkwardly, and said hi.

"So what did you want before?" Stevie questioned bringing back the previous topic.

"I wanted you and Zander to sing a song. A song that I think might go with your situation right now..." Kacey smiled mischievously. Even though Stevie grew up and is stronger than any Alpha, she still remembers when Kacey and her were little. Plans that Kacey came up with always ended up backfiring.

"Fine, but only one song. Understand?" Stevie groaned while shaking her head. Kacey bobbed her head in agreement.

Stevie walked to center stage said through her mike, "Well, it seems like me and my-"

"We heard your conversation already so hurry up and sing with him! Then you can fall in love with each other when he saves you. You marry each other and have a happily ever after!" Someone shouted.

Stevie turned her head to face a guy with ginger hair who was currently sinking down in his seat due to her glare that could've killed you in the no-so-cute way.

"For your information, I will never fall in love with him. I am the the way I am now because I want to defeat him." Stevie replied. The kid, now on the floor, screamed,

"In other words, your not over him."

"That's not tr- You know what? Forget it. Zander, get your freakin' butt up here so we can get the song over with." Stevie said in anger.

Zander grabbed a mike and got on stage while mumbling "Does every girl have an attraction to me? I guess I can't help it then huh?"

"Here's a special song requested by a very persistent wolf. Thanks for the song Kacey!" Stevie's voice was dripping with sarcasm at the end, but Kacey had a huge grin on her face and waved.

"Here we go!" Zander shouted.

_[Zander:]_

_"Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_[Stevie:]_

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_But I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

_[Zander:]_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_[Stevie:]_

_Somebody_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

_(I used to know)_

_(That I used to know)_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody"_

The crowd was cheering and howling with joy. Within all that chaos Zander turned to his ex-ex-mate **(A/N: See what I did there?)** and whispered in her ear,

"Next in your big show-off case is Magestry. About time you show your tattoos."

Stevie's eyes widened as she heard the word tattoos. Then she ran away, off the stage, and into the forest where she felt the safest.

**Do not ask about the tattoo part, because you will find out in the next chapter. So how did you like your short chapter? (I'm saying it's short because most of it was the song.) Any who, sorry about not updating for two days! I am seriously giving props to Inkheart4112 since she updates pretty much everyday. Well then, until the next chapter where the truth about the tattoos are revealed.**


	7. Chapter with Four Weeping Willows

**I can't believe I forgot my mom took the internet with her! I also can't believe that these stories are so hard to write. Now I'm updating so late! Well, sometimes it's because I'm just plain lazy but these chapters are so short! Ugh! I got four new books just by taking a picture of me in a dress! Whoo! Just finished the first book , The Demon King, of the trilogy, Seven Realms, by Cinda Williams Chima. Man, she is a good writer. Speaking of writers, check out ukegirl14's story ****_Broken_****! The plot is well defined, unlike mine in which I have to make up on the spot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock, the characters within them, and pretty much anything else that you can find as a disclaimer. Guys think about it. If I did own How to Rock, I wouldn't be here writing these ****_fan_****fictions.**

**I would probably support Zacey if Lulu Antariksa played the role of Kacey, but since she's not ... ZEVIE FOR THE WIN! Can't believe Nick is canceling and discontinuing How to Rock, Victorious, and ICarly! Instead of these great shows that everyone loves, they're gonna begin two dumb shows called Sam&Cat and Gibby. No offense to the actors who play the roles, but no one wants change after watching these three shows for so long! Whoever wants Nick to put back the shows that everyone loves, unfollow them on twitter and stop watching Nick. When all three shows comeback, then watch again. I want Nick to know that we are the audience and that we don't like the fact that they're gonna cancel the shows! Who's with me? Wow that's a lot of bolded words.**

**On a completely unrelated topic, here the fourth chapter.**

**_Chapter_**** of the ****_Four_**** Weeping Willows**

Zander ran after Stevie in hopes of understanding why she ran off. It wasn't easy following her trail considering the fact that Stevie never left a magic trail **(A/N: Basically a trail of werewolf magic which only werewolves can smell.) **which was , being Stevie's mate, Zander was able to smell her vanilla and strawberry scent **(A/N: Cheesy right?)**.

Zander after some incredible sniffing power, he found that Stevie's scent ended/disappeared right before a waterfall. Zander dived headfirst into the water and got out on the other side. He took of his shirt think it would be a nuisance, then ran towards the light of the moon thinking he could get a better view.

When Zander got there, he saw four weeping willows in a circle and noticed the moonlight was shining at the middle. Zander began getting curious and walked toward the center without touching the branches of the trees. There he saw one of the most beautiful girls ever. Her hair was straight, she was wearing a silver long dancing skirt, a silver top, and a silver scarf **(A/N: The dress is in my profile, that one's blue so imagine silver!)**. But what captivated Zander the most was that her voice sounded like that of an angel's. Everything in her voice was so harmonized, it beat her mother's voice. However, when Zander was taking in the lyrics, the meaning sounded so sad, it almost made him cry.

"I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back

I want you back

My neighbors think

I'm crazy

But they don't understand

You're all I had

You're all I had

At night when the stars

Light up my room

I sit by myself

Talking to the moon

Trying to get to you

In hopes you're on

The other side

Talking to me too

Or am I a fool

Who sits alone

Talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I'm feeling like

I'm famous

The talk of the town

They say

I've gone mad

Yeah

I've gone mad

But they don't know

What I know

Cause when the

Sun goes down

Someone's talking back

Yeah

They're talking back

Ohhh

At night when the stars

Light up my room

I sit by myself

Talking to the moon

Trying to get to You

In hopes you're on

The other side

Talking to me too

Or am I a fool

Who sits alone

Talking to the moon?

Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...

Do you ever hear me calling

(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)

Oh oh oh oh oh

'Cause every night

I'm talking to the moon

Still trying to get to you

In hopes you're on

The other side

Talking to me too

Or am I a fool

Who sits alone

Talking to the moon

Ohoooo...

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away"

Zander was about to step out of the shadows to ask the mysterious girl who she was, but then accidentally stepped on a branch. The girl turned around suddenly and a look of terror was brought on her face. At that exact timing, the clouds covered the Lunar moon and the girl's outfit changed into familiar clothing, the straight hair turned curly. And now, ironically, that Zander was head over heels for, was the least expected person.

"Stevie Baskara." And an expression of utter fear was brought upon _her_ face.

**~Zevie~ **

**Just reminding you to use hash-tags and post things like #SaveHowToRock. And by the way, the reason why I do these little things is because I think it makes the chapter a little bit more dramatic. BTW, this chapter is not finished yet.**

**~Zevie~**

Stevie tried to run away again, but this time Zander caught her arm.

"Oh no," Zander whispered, "You aren't going to get away this time."

"What do you want?" Stevie yelled.

"Why were you in that get up? Why are you here? Why were you singing that song?" Zander said simultaneously.

"Okay," Stevie took a deep breath, "I know _I'm_ supposed to be giving you answers right now since I'm at your mercy, but seriously, no one would understand you if you said that a hundred times over. Lets start with Who, What, Where, When, and How. No 'Why's since you have to many options with that word. Go."

"Who was that person? Answer honestly Stevie, was that really you?" Zander asked.

"And if I don't tell you?"

"Well, I'm sure my dad has this awesome technique that shows a werewolf's true tattoos. I could talk my dad into letting him perform it on you... in public!"

A look of horror crossed Stevie's face. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

Zander smirked and said, "Try me." Stevie was now fuming with anger.

"Fine."

"Good." Zander let go of Stevie, "You see? Everything is so much better when you oblige. I don't even understand why you don't want to show your tattoos. Its not gonna kill you or anything." Stevie stared at Zander with a "you've got to be kidding me" look. "What?"

"Zander, you do realize that no one shows their tattoos unless their using magic right? And that if you use magic, you show show what_ type_ of magic you use."

"And?" Zander looked bored since he learned this in grade school.

"Really? Well did you know that your whole body has the tattoos and when you use magic you only show the tattoos on your hands and arms? However when you start getting tired, you get weaker and when you get weaker, more of your tattoos show, giving your opponent a signal that you're at your weak point.**(A/N: That was a long sentence.)**"

"So? Does that mean_ you're _weak?" Zander asked suspiciously.

"NO!" Stevie shouted. "It's just that no one knows my elemental power and I don't intend on letting anyone find out."

"Well, we had ourselves a deal didn't we?" Zander questioned slyly. Stevie muttered curses under her breath while she remembered the fateful moment. "So Stevie?"

"Ugh! Fine! Here I go..." Stevie said stretching the last three words.

"We don't have all day!" Zander impatiently tapped his foot.

Stevie stepped back and used the magic every kid was expected to learn as a little kid, the Unspoken Light **(A/N: This allows the user to use him/her finger and draw anything on air or ground and it glows of the the color of your wolf form)**. Using that she drew pictures on the grass underneath her. It glowed blue then the light grew brighter and brighter, until even, as a Litra werewolf, Zander couldn't see anything. When the light faded away, Zander saw something he couldn't put into words. Stevie was wearing what she was wearing the same exact thing as before but this time her skirt reached her knees and the dress was a midnight blue. But that wasn't the thing that shocked Zander. It was Stevie's tattoos. Before she was letting her head hang because Stevie didn't want Zander to see her face. When she lifted her head. Zander had a bigger look of disbelief.

"You can't possibly be one of _them_?" Zander said shaking his head. "Tell me it's not true!"

"I can't lie." Stevie said looking away. "It's true. I am ...

The last of the original Lunar Wolves bloodline"

**Cliffy? Yes, yes it was. So I'm sorry I couldn't update faster but since school is on the way (mine begins on 6th) I was doing all the 'before school starts' stuff. Well until next time!**

**P.S. Re-read the title. It's important for the next chapter.**


	8. Word Play

**HEY~! It's me again! Did you miss me? Yes? No? You probably didn't but anyway, I'm sorry about not updating. I must seriously suck at writing. I'm not even a good friend. I got a letter saying I get to take a test to go to Hunter High School. Yay me! Unfortunately, my brother says it's a bad school so boo. My school life is okay, except that I didn't even begin my homework, which is a project due on Friday, which means I'm doomed. I also drew a picture, which is great, if I do say so myself. I'm also going to stop with the bad titles for each chapter, and move on to suckier (if that's a word) titles. Hope you enjoy this long chapter!**

**Advertisement: ****_An Unexpected Life, An Unexpected Love_**** by Zevielover4life. At first I thought it was about Stevie and Zander having kids (which I'm not really interested in unless the writer makes it sound awesome), but it wasn't about that. Heck, when I actually read it, I went "Holy God! How could I have missed one of the most awesome stories out there?!" Yeah, so, in other words, JUST READ IT.**

**I don't own HOW TO ROCK because if I did, I would've fought Nickelodeon to keep letting the show air. Besides that comment, [insert the usual disclaimer].**

**Word Play **

Zander stood there with his mouth wide open. True, he was expecting to hear some big secret about her past, but Zander didn't think it'll be this big of a secret. When exposed to a secret, Zander the Curious **(Get it? Curious George the Monkey? Schneider Monkeys? Eh? Eh?)** just had to find out the rest. His mind was working out a solution to find out more without crossing a border. After throughly thinking about what he was going to say, Zander spoke to Stevie,

"Who was that person who was singing and covered in silver clothing?"

"I don't have to answer you. And besides, you already asked that question." Stevie replied turning her head.

"Actually, you do have to answer because of my dad's 'little' spell and, you also have to answer it anyways because you didn't answer the last time I asked you remember? Meaning, in a way, you showed me your tattoos voluntarily!" Zander clapped gleefully.

"Stupid 'in the moment' actions" Stevie cursed under her breath, then looked at Zander and said through clenched jaws, "You want to know who that was?" Zander nodded. "Well, pretty boy, that was me okay?! Are you happy now? I was the one wearing the dress."

"Okay, next question." Zander said.

"But-" Stevie began.

"No 'buts' because remember your promise and me daddy's 'little' spell?" Zander said in a carefree way.

"One day Zander, one day you'll regret this." Stevie threatened.

"Yeah," Zander yawned, "But that 'one day' isn't today so... What were you doing?"

"Singing a song to my brothers." Stevie replied curtly.

"Deceased?" Zander asked.

"I won't say more than I have to." Stevie turned her head.

"Fine. Third question. Where are we?" Zander felt kind of embarrassed asking this question since he's lived in the territory since he was a kid and never saw this place.

"Wow." Stevie said from pure shock than mockingly laughed. "Just wow. The Next Alpha Male of the Pack doesn't know where the burial of his ancestors are."

"Then how do you know where and what this place is?" Zander said with his anger meter slowly rising.

Stevie did the 'zipper' thing with her mouth. "Ugh!" Zander groaned.

"Well, I'm leaving now, so... bye!" Stevie went towards the waterfall and walked into it.

"Wait!" Zander yelled, but it was too late. When Zander's outstretched hand met the impact of the water, Stevie's body was gone. Leaving him to fall into the rushing water.

**~Zevie~**

**Just your daily reminder to use #SaveHowToRock #HowToRockSeasonTwo #MaxAndLuluDuet #MaxAndLuluGoodTimeCover**

**~Zevie~**

Stevie seriously needed to know what was wrong with this guy. Why the hell did he try to chase her? To have a duel? They would have one in weeks time. Whatever it was, Stevie knew one thing, he needed to stop staying around her. Every time Zander was near Stevie, something would go wrong. Hasn't he ever heard the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'? **(A/N: Stevie! Have you forgotten he was a wereWOLF? You're one too you know! Unless you aren't one, but I'm the writer and I say you're not so you're not)** Whatever his problem was, he didn't have to drown. Stevie would've been fine if Zander drowned _after_ she left the waterfall, but apparently, fate decided it would happen their way.

Stevie jumped into the waterfall and searched for Zander. She found Zander's unconscious body on a rock. Stevie quickly dived from where she was on another rock to reach where Zander was. After Stevie grabbed Zander's chest, she hugged it with one arm and swam towards the surface. Stevie dragged Zander's body on the ground while gasping for air. She put her head on his chest to listen for a heartbeat. Nothing. Silence.

There was only one way to save Zander now and Stevie didn't like it.

CPR.

Stevie was reluctant. Why would she want to kiss the enemy she worked so hard to beat? It would've been better if she just left him there to die. Stevie shook that thought away. She had more pride than to stoop low enough to kill him. _I'm seriously gonna regret this later_ Stevie thought.

Soon, Stevie closed her eyes and put her lips onto Zander's. When Stevie kissed him, she tasted coffee that was so deliciously good she wanted more. Stevie, then, had to remind herself she was doing CPR. Stevie used her hand to pump the water out of his body and gave him air through her lips. Zander was now gaining back consciousness.

While Zander started waking up, he tasted something of Vanilla and Strawberries. When he opened his eyes, Zander was staring at the beauty called Stevie with her mouth on his. Zander pushed Stevie away causing her to blush and creating an awkward moment. Stevie got up and said with a scarily straight face,

"This never happened between us." With that she disappeared with the mist. Zander got up as well and walked home, and the whole time, he was touching his lips and blushing furiously.

"What got you so messed up?" Kyle asked when Zander got back to town.

"Nothing." Zander replied a little too fast and started running away.

_What's his problem? _Kyle wondered with a puzzled look on his face about his best friend as he watched Zander run away.

**This was short. Sorry for not updating for a long time. Well, I hoped you like this scene. #ZevieKiss ! I don't do that bad for a person who never had their own first kiss, eh? So until next time, which is about a month later since I'm so lazy? It depends I guess. *shrugs shoulders***


	9. A Really Short Chapter

**Thank you to all the people who kept reminding me. Yes, I know it's been a month since I last updated and I apologize. ti have about eight hundred Zevie one shots in my head. So here's a really short chapter. Once, I am sorry.**

* * *

**A Really Short Chapter**

Stevie walked towards her seriously old hideout. _I guess it was a bit cheesy to turn into mist,_ she thought, _but what's a good revenge without cheesiness, right? The fact that you might fall in love with him without knowing it._ Stevie shook her head and dismissed the thought. No way would she fall in love with the same wolf who brought her shame to her. Nu-uh. No way in hell. When Stevie reached her secret hideout, which she made when she still lived amongst the Lunar pack, that is if you could call what she went through "living". Stevie had only one burning question in her mind. It was so flaming hot she just had to scream it.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Zander was literally screaming inside his room. Kyle had come to check on him multiple to see if his friend was okay. After all, it is pretty weird to come back after disappearing for one night of when the moon shone brightly then screaming your lungs out.

"Are you sure you're okay darling?" Lulu asked her son with that soothing voice of her's for the millionth time.

"I'm fine Mom! Go sing to dad or something." Zander shouted through the door. It used to be hard to resist Lulu's orders, but as he grew older, there wasn't anything alluring about it anymore. Lulu knew her boy very well and excelled in how to detected when something was off with her sweet son, but decided no to push it too far... this time. Which is why she left with much resistance.

Zander had kept questioning himself for the past eight hours. He couldn't quite understand exactly what his problem was. Was it because he was so dishonored when he was younger? Or was it because of old plain stupidity? It was probably none of them. The next Alpha Male of Pack Lunar does not make mistakes... right?

Zander took his ukelele and began strumming a song.

_Why do you make me feel this way?_  
_Is it in the all words that you say?_  
_I'm trying to grasp hold of meaning,_  
_To truly understand what I'm feeling,_  
_But I keep letting it go, _

"Ugh!" Zander was frustrated. He put the ukelele down. He couldn't understand why. Why won't the stupid unknown feeling go away? Zander hit the wall repeatedly. It vibrated many times, but didn't break. When you have magical protection as strong as the one in Zander's room, the wall becomes stronger and emotionless. _That's it_ he thought, _if I can beat my dad in a battle, I can definitely beat Stevie as if she was paper and I was a cinder block!_Zander then decided to have a fun day before training like a crazy man. Zander speed dialed a number on his phone.

"Yes?" the voice from the phone questioned.

"Meet me at A Slice of Chris. **(A/N: What does this remind you of?)**"

"'Kay cupcake." The phone went dead, but Zander was already in his closet room getting dressed for this last day of happiness. Zander threw on a tight black t-shirt black skinny jeans and a red flannel shirt. He then walked outside rocking is red Jordan sneakers. Along the way to the restaurant, he was attacked by several girls who tried to seduce him and they weren't exactly... subtle. When Zander finally reached the restaurant, he walked straight towards the table which was occupied by a girl with long brown hair. She turned around when she heard Zander's footsteps. Zander smiled his famous million dollar smile. The woman smiled ever so slightly and said two words before their evening together began.

"Hello Zander."

* * *

**If you care about 'How To Rock Moving Foward', I am currently working on it.**

**If you want Zevie one-shots I am also currently working on some.**

**If you like IA, I am making a very confusing story for her.**

**If you like listening to me ramble, read on.**

**I am so sorry! My social studies homework had me drawing all these gods and goddesses, each one takes an hour and it has to be original! I also made a bet with my friend that takes up most of my time by drawing. Internet deprived for 2 weeks. Parent Teacher Confrence tomorrow. Going to start bass, guitar, voice, piano, and violin classes. Report cards come next week. Staring a diet.**

**Welcome to my life.**


	10. My Chapters Keep Getting Shorter

**This is considerably short. I wish that I never discovered 500 mangas that I liked or wanted to improve on my drawing skills. *sigh***

******SHOUTOUT TO MY NEW CYBER FRIEND THAT I DO NOT KNOW THE NAME OF SADLY BUT GOES BY THE ALIAS OF VAMPLOVE218! READ HER STORY 'MONSTER HUNTER' YOU WILL NOT REGRET THIS DECISION.**

* * *

"WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL HAPPENED?" were Stevie's first words when she saw her old hideout.

Was it destroyed? Yeah, I guess you could say that.

Was it smashed to pieces? Possibly.

Did Stevie hate what happened to her hideout? Hell yeah. Was it a new, pink, sparkly, clean, fashion boutique with customers? DING DING DING. CORRECT!

Stevie saw Kacey walked approach her slowly. You couldn't blame her. Even when Stevie didn't merge with her werewolf side, she was pretty strong and intimidating.

"Hey there girl! How you doin'?" Kacey tried keeping enthusiastic while trying to ignore the deathly aura covering Stevie's entire body.

"Come into my store! It's-" Kacey was cut off by the river water pushing her against the tree. Kacey fell down while rubbing her sore head which made contact with the thick oak tree.

Being the Cloice wolf she was, Kacey sang a sweet alluring melody, the song that sirens used. Or at least, she tried to. Before the sound could get anywhere near Stevie, the latter used her powers to stop the sound waves that were seamed with magic, leaving it with only a regular singing voice, without magic.

"How did you-? It's not possible-?" Kacey stuttered.

"Well, my dear friend, it's quite possible. But that's a story for another time. Now, let me ask you a little question," Stevie came close to Kacey's face and hissed through her pointed teeth, "_Who gave you permission to touch this land?_"

"Umm... Someone?" Kacey could see Stevie's tattoos getting darker until it was pitch black.

"_Meaning?_" Stevie's voice was colder than before.

"No one." Kacey squeaked.

"Ugh!" Stevie groaned and her tattoos went away.

"Are you okay Stevie?" Kacey has never known her friend to back down.

"Of course." Stevie replied. "Just puberty I guess. You know, making you softer and kinder."

"And it might even make you fall in love with boys you previously hated" Kacey said has she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Not you too!" Stevie whined.

"'Too'?" Kacey questioned.

"Yeah, remember that kid with ginger hair who I had the _stupidest _argument with?" Stevie recalled from when Kacey chose a song for Zander and Stevie to sing.

"Oh!" Kacey remembered, " Um.. It might be a good time to leave right about now." Kacey quickly ushered Stevie into the woods.

"Why? I just spared your life so we can have the talk you wanted so much before this?" Stevie was quite annoyed with this action.

"Hey Kacey! The person wants to have a discount, how much should I give it for?" Someone behind the two girls asked.

Stevie turned her head and glared at the unfortunate ginger headed wolf who had to face her death glare.

"You."

* * *

**Merry Late Christmas! I was kinda hoping to write the next chapter down before posting this, but oh well. I have taken down 'How To Rock Moving Foward'. Sorry to all the people who sent their OC's put I was seriously losing ideas. Now I have begun a new story that will be published on New Years Eve! I think (lets hope) that, that specific story will update weekly or bi-weekly and that this story with update either bi-weekly or monthly.** **My other story the 'Music of You' is I story that I plan to write longer chapters in so that'll update every month. Who do you think the person is that works at Kacey's boutique?**

**P.S. If you go to my profile, you'll see that my avatar is now me. Please tell me how ugly I am through the reviews on this story!**

**P.S.S SHOUTOUT TO MY NEW CYBER FRIEND THAT I DO NOT KNOW THE NAME OF SADLY BUT GOES BY THE ALIAS OF VAMPLOVE218! READ HER STORY 'MONSTER HUNTER' YOU WILL NOT REGRET THIS DECISION. (Yes I know that I wrote this already but she's seriously kind and an amazing writer so I just had to do this for her.)**


	11. You've Got Hit By Cupid

**Sorry about the HUGE delay. You know, plotting, writing, and drawing manga isn't exactly "easy". I also have a new co-writer, give some vampire love to ****_Vamplove218! _****She's another amazing fanfic writer and I don't believe she has shined at her brightest yet because I know she has so many talents (though her story****_ Monster Hunter_**** was amazing.)**

* * *

"How have you been doing Molly?" Zander said grinning.

"Not well, after all, I haven't seen my boyfriend since _forever_." Molly scoffed.

"Molly, not seeing me for two days isn't forever." Zander _almost_ rolled his eyes, but forced himself to give a gentle smile instead.

"You don't know what two days could do to a girl." Molly pouted like a spoiled kid. Zander gave a small sigh and sat across the table from her. A waiter came up and asked what they wanted.

"I'll have the premium rare steak with barbecue sauce, pepper, and hot sauce." Zander said happily.

"I'd like a salad," Molly looked at the waiter's name tag, "Mevin."

"It's Kevin." Kevin said as he walked into the kitchen. After Kevin left, Molly looked disgusted.

"How could they let Omegas work at a place where Alphas dine? Really, you should tell your father about this outrage." She complained.

"Of course Molly." Zander said politely because he never truly cared. He liked Omegas 'cause of their personalities. They were more laid back since nothing's expected of them.

"Anyways, the reason I called you here today is-" Zander was interrupted by the sound of bubblegum pop. Molly looked into her purse and checked her phone.

"Hold on sweetie, I have to take this call." Molly said sweetly sickening.

"Yeah, I guess." Zander sighed.

When Molly was on the phone, Zander couldn't help but replay the situation from yesterday again in his head. The simple kiss, so fast yet so entrancing, so-

"Ugh!" Zander groaned frustrated as he face palms himself.

"Tough luck kid." A voice said. Zander opened his eyes and saw the waiter from before, Kevin, was it (?) sitting in front of him.

"What do _you_ know?" Zander's eyes slanted into a glare.

"A lot." Kevin replied.

"Then please," Zander sarcastically said," Astound me with your wisdom, oh wise one."

"Gladly." Kevin smirked.

"There are signs to know what's happening." Kevin began, " And by the looks of it, meaning all that daydreaming, frustration, and stupid hand gestures,"

"I do not do stu-" Zander cut in. Kevin put up his hand,

"It seems that you've fallen in love with someone you didn't want to. I'm betting my money that it was your soon to be wife from before, what was her name again?"

"Stevie." Zander replied. "Stevie Baskara. Well, to be precise, it's Stevana Raina Baskara."

Kevin laughed. "Dude, you got shot by Cupid big time. To know her middle name? Kinda stalkerish of you ask me."

"N-n-no it's not." Zander stammers as he's trying to hide a blush.

"Come on. You like her~" Kevin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I DON'T HAVE A FREAKIN' CRUSH ON MY FREAKIN' RIVAL WHO'S GOING TO POSSIBLY EXILE MY FAMILY IF I LOSE AGAINST HER!" Zander shouted. People were giving stares wondering if the prince had lost his mind.

"Yeah, don't scream too loud. It draws my boss' attention and then he'll realize I'm not doing my job." Kevin whispered.

"KEVIN, GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW, CUSTOMERS AREN'T GONNA WAIT ALL DAY!" Someone who must have been the boss Kevin was talking about earlier.

"I'M COMING WAIT A MINUTE!" Kevin shouted back. Kevin pointed behind him and his facial expression seemed to say _'see?' _He turned back to Zander to say one last thing. "Zander, understand that you're on the first and most annoying stage of love: Denial." Kevin got up and left.

"Hey wait!" Kevin turned around.

Zander continued. "Tell Molly I'm breaking up with her." Kevin let his jaw hit the floor.

"Why?"

"Because," Zander grinned, "I've got a person who I need to fight to get their hand in marriage."

* * *

_Few seconds later..._

Kevin cursed,"_Shit_, now I have to be facing Molly's wraith."

* * *

**Ah Kevin, who knew that you could be a matchmaker? I feel bad for him since he's facing Molly to tell her about the break up. Remember, give some love to my new co-writer ****_Vamplove218_****! I'm sure you've all seen her around the HTR fanfic site. She's the sweetest person you will ever meet send in some encouraging review to her stories about how beautiful she is because she doesn't think so (Do not review encouraging review about Vamplove here because this from my account, not hers.)**


End file.
